Just So You Know
by CrystalFlowers
Summary: Song-fic on Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney. Derek realizes his feelings and decides to tell Casey. PLEASE READ! Better than summaries! ONE-SHOT


**HOLA! NI HAO! BONJOUR! uhh... I ran out of languages...lol**

**HI EVERYONE! So, I decided on writing a Life with Derek Song-fic and i think it came out pretty good :) Its my first song-fic and first LWD fic so yeah :D The song is Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney. I suggest you listen and watch the music video to the song :) Its such a sweet song 3**

**I do not own Life with Derek, the song, or Jesse :( **

I jumped into my car, and impatiently drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for Casey.

She was standing in front of the school, talking to her disgusting boyfriend Max. Why the hell did she choose him? It's just plain stupid. Casey does not deserve him.

I glare through the windshield, knowing that they have no idea. Max leaning against the door. Casey giggling at something that was probably not even funny.

Why am I even thinking like this? Casey can date whoever she wants, and I don't have to judge her or anything. But why do I? What's wrong with me? I don't care if she's dating Max. Hell, she could date whoever she wants, even if he's scum.

I watch Casey push her hair behind her ear. That's when I notice she actually looked _nice _today.

She was wearing a light pink blouse, with a jean skirt that was a little over he knees. She wore black strappy sandals and a pink bead bracelet. Her light brown hair was curled and a light pink headband that with a small flower was carefully placed on her head.

As I was looking at her, I saw Max lean in. Just before he kissed her, Casey stopped him. My hand clenched the steering wheel.

I watched as Casey whispered something into his ear, and he nodded in agreement. He then took her hand and began walking toward me.

I didn't notice that I was clenching my hands on the steering wheel. I looked down and my knuckles were white. I calmed myself down as they started coming closer. Breathe, Derek. Breathe.

Max came to the passenger door to open it for Casey. He yanked on the door handle, smiling and talking to Casey, and fell on his back. The door was locked.

I smirked at him through the window, waggling my fingers at him. He frowned and glared, but it wasn't as intense as Casey's. Casey stormed over to my side, and yelled, "DE-REK!" I chuckled and unlocked the door, as Casey quickly kissed Max good bye. She flopped on the chair, and once we were out of the parking lot, Casey glared at me.

"What the heck was that?" she yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I forgot to unlock the door."

She looked at me skeptically. "Yeah, right. You my dear stepbrother are jealous." She said with an amused on my face.

I stared ahead and found that I was once again clenching the steering wheel. Am I jealous? I can't be. I…I'm her stepbrother. We can't be anything. That one word, "jealous", made me realized that I, Derek Venturi, am in love with my stepsister.

Casey, growing tired of my silence, turned the radio on. Jesse McCartney's song, "Just So You Know" came on, and my heart skipped a beat when I heard the first sentences of the song.

**I shouldn't love you but I want to****  
><strong>**I just can't turn away****  
><strong>**I shouldn't see you but I can't move****  
><strong>**I can't look away**

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away****  
><strong>**I shouldn't see you but I can't move****  
><strong>**I can't look away**

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not****  
><strong>**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

I stared out the window, trying not to look at Casey. When she sat down, her skirt had ridden up higher a little, and her breathing was heavy, the way she got when rage was in her.

"I don't like this song." She stated, and went for the button.

I smacked her hand away, all the time looking in front of me. "No, I want to hear it."

I felt her icy blue stare on my skin, and I felt the blood rush into my cheeks.

She crossed her arms, and huffed. "Fine," she said, as she turned her head to look out the window.

**Just so you know****  
><strong>**This feeling's taking control of me****  
><strong>**And I can't help it****  
><strong>**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now****  
><strong>**Thought you should know****  
><strong>**I've tried my best to let go of you****  
><strong>**But I don't want to****  
><strong>**I just gotta say it all****  
><strong>**Before I go****  
><strong>**Just so you know**

I took the chance, and looked at her. Her light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, curled in perfect ringlets. Her soft skin glowed and the hairs on her arms stood as the cold A/C hit her arm. I had the sudden urge to touch her, hold her, make her warm. But I knew that couldn't happen.

**It's getting hard to be around you****  
><strong>**There's so much I can't say****  
><strong>**Do you want me to hide the feelings****  
><strong>**And look the other way****  
><strong>

I looked away when she turned to look at me. I felt like this was a game. She looks at me, I look away. She looks away, I look at her. If you get caught, you lose.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her that Max wasn't for her. I wanted to tell her that I'm not all bad. I wanted to tell her that without her, my life would be boring as hell. I wanted to tell her that having her come in my life was the best thing ever. I wanted to tell her I lo-

Come on, Derek.

I loo-

Come on!

I love her!

I loved her! I cared about her! Everything she does drives me crazy! Even if she is a keener, and a Space Case, I love her.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not****  
><strong>**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop****  
><strong>

**Just so you know****  
><strong>**This feeling's taking control of me****  
><strong>**And I can't help it****  
><strong>**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now****  
><strong>**Thought you should know****  
><strong>**I've tried my best to let go of you****  
><strong>**But I don't want to****  
><strong>**I just gotta say it all****  
><strong>**Before I go****  
><strong>**Just so you know**

**This emptiness is killing me****  
><strong>**And I'm wondering why I've waited so long****  
><strong>**Looking back I realize****  
><strong>**It was always there just never spoken****  
><strong>**I'm waiting here...been waiting here****  
><strong>

My mind wandered to the time she first started dating Max. I was fond of the guy before he and Casey were going out, but when they started, I hate him with a passion. I should be the one holding her. I should be the one comforting her. I should be the one. Me. I don't know why it took me this long to realize my feelings for her. I never thought about the reasons why my heart skipped a beat when she came in the same room as me. Or the passion I felt when we had our heated arguments. Or the jealousy I felt when she was talking to any other guy.

I don't know what took over me then but I decided to tell Casey.

As I stopped at a red light, I poked her arm. She looked up at me, with confusion in her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um. I wanted to tell you something." I said nervously, scratching the back of my neck. Damn it, I was never nervous!

She put her hair behind her ear. "Okay…"

I took a deep breath, and listened to the song for reassurance. Next thing you know I was blurting everything out.

"I want to kiss you and hug you. I wish you were mine. I want to hold you, touch you, take care of you. I don't want anything bad to happen. I don't want any other guy near you. I want you to whisper secrets in my ear. I want to comfort you." The last words came out in a whisper. "I love you. You're the most amazing part of my life."

The light turned green, and I started moving again, not looking toward Casey's direction. She was silent and I thought I did something wrong.

We arrived home and Casey hadn't said anything. I parked the car, and waiting for anything. I was hoping she would say something, but instead she didn't so I moved to turn the car off.

Until I felt a warm hand on mine.

Electricity buzzed through me, sending small sparks all over me. I looked up at her, and she was sitting there, blushing.

She leaned in, and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you too." She said and smiled. "A lot."

I smiled back, when I heard the last of the song come on.

**Just so you know****  
><strong>**This feeling's taking control of me****  
><strong>**And I can't help it****  
><strong>**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now****  
><strong>**Thought you should know****  
><strong>**I've tried my best to let go of you****  
><strong>**But I don't want to****  
><strong>**I just gotta say it all****  
><strong>**Before I go****  
><strong>**Just so you know**

I leaned in, and looked into her icy blue eyes. I slowly touched my lips on to hers, and the reaction was instant. Sparks flew, as my lips moved across her soft ones, and we were sharing our first kiss.

I pulled back and saw her smiling. "What was that for?" she asked.

I chuckled softly as I turned the car off.

"Just so you know."

**I'm not sure if the end makes sense lol. I wanted to write something that had to do with the song so yeah...**

**I didnt really have the thought of continuing this story in my mind, and was hoping for a one-shot. I think its good as a one-shot, cuz I can't think of how to continue it lol... REVIEWS=FREE COOKIES! you know you want them... *waves fresh baked chocolate chip cookies infront of your noses* REVIEW!**


End file.
